13reasonswhyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica Davis
Jessica Davis is a fierce girl that began Liberty High around the same time as Hannah Baker. She mentions that she is a military brat, explaining why her family has moved around so much. The two were paired up as friends by their guidance counselor but bonded as a result. The two hang out at Monet's where they meet another kid new to Liberty High, Alex Standall. Jessica is the second person on the list of reasons why Hannah killed herself. Biography Early Life To be added Season One Tape 1, Side B Jessica is first introduced when she was in the office, along with Hannah Baker. The guidance counselor (Mrs. Antilly) paired them up, since they were both new at Liberty. The two had the same sense of humour and joked about forgetting each other's names. The two began to hang out more, and would always go to their favorite place, Monet's. One day, they spotted a boy, Alex Standall, supposedly looking at them in the coffee shop. Jessica asked which one of them he was checking out, and they eventually became a trio. Eventually, Jessica, along with Alex stopped coming to Monet's and started dating. It is found out later in the show that Jessica was raped at her own party by Bryce Walker, when she was unconscious. However, she doesn't find out about this until much later in the show. In present day, Jessica is now a cheerleader and is dating Justin Foley. When Clay keeps approaching her, Jessica pleads with Clay to not believe everything he hears on the tapes, making him assume that Hannah must've shared something horrible. Jessica then found Justin, hiding in Bryce's house. She tells him about Clay and the tapes, and how she is worried that he might've told the police. Jessica's Mistake Reason #2 Jessica is Hannah's second reason of why she committed suicide. Personality To be added Physical Appearance Jessica is really pretty with long curly brown hair, a dark complexion and brown eyes. She is shown to have a very casual but stylish attire. Relationships Alex Standall Before they started going out, they were a part of a trio, along with Hannah Baker. According to Hannah, they stopped coming to their office, Monet's, and started dating. Their relationship didn't last long. When Jessica refuses to have sex with Alex, they broke up. Alex started a list, and he listed Jessica's ass as the worst. Hannah Baker Jessica and Hannah had a really strong friendship, along with their friend Alex Standall. Their friendship turned rocky after Alex started a list and stated that Jess' ass was the worst while Hannah's was the best, which caused a rivalry between them. Though, Hannah seemed to still care for Jessica as she warned her to be careful about Justin Foley, and even drove her home after the Winter Formal. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes To be added Trivia * She is Hannah's second reason on why she killed herself. * She was Hannah's second best friend, but they too were distanced after a while. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main characters